dramafandomcom_es-20200213-history
Wentz Eiji
Perfil thumb|250px|Wentz Eiji *'Nombre:' ウエンツ瑛士 *'Nombre (''romaji):' Wentz Eiji *P'rofesión:' Comediante, Presentador de TV, Cantante, Actor y Modelo *'Fecha de nacimiento:' *'Lugar de nacimiento:' Tokio, Japón *'Estatura:' 170cm *'Signo zodiacal:' Libra *'Tipo de sangre:' O *'Familia:' Padres y hermano mayor *'Agencia:' Burning Production Dramas *Wagaya no Rekishi (Fuji TV, 2010) *Angel Bank (TV Arashi, 2010) *Nodame Cantabile (Especial) (Fuji TV, 2008) *Kirakira Kenshui (TBS, 2007) *Rondo (TBS, 2006) *Tadashii Renai no Susume (TBS, 2005) *Aatantei Jimusho (TV Asahi, 2004, ep3) *Fujiko Hemingu no Kiseki (Fuji TV, 2003) *Lion Sensei (NTV, 2003) *Gokusen (NTV, 2002) Episodio 6 *Tantei Kazoku (NTV, 2002) *Toshiie to Matsu (NHK, 2002) *Kyuumei Senshi Nano Seibaa (NHK, 1997) Películas *The Tiger Mask (2013) *Nodame Cantabile Movie II (2010) *Nodame Cantabile Movie I (2009) *Gegege no Kitaro 2 (2008) *Gegege no Kitaro (2007) *Captain Tokio (2007) *My Favorite Girl (2006) *Brave Story (2006) *Kamen Rider The First (TOEI, 2005) Singles * Kimi ni Okuru Uta / Lucky de Happy (Febrero 14, 2007) * Awaking Emotion 8/5 / my brand new day (Abril 27, 2007) Trabajos en TV * Hayami English Network (1994–1995) * Tensai Terebi-kun / Tensai Terebi-kun Wide (Abril 1995–Marzo 2000) * Chikara no Kagiri Go Go Go!! (Octubre 2001–Febrero 2002) * Shūkan Tokudane Kazoku!! (Octubre 2002–Deciembre 2002) * F2/F2-X (Octubre 2002–Septiembre 2004) * Pretty Kids (Octubre 2004–Marzo 2005, como presentador) * Hanataka Tengu (Abril 2005–Septiembre 2005) * Barioku! (Octubre 2005–Marzo 2006, como presentador) * Ame nimo Makezu (Abril 2006–Septiembre 2006, como presentador) * Ponkikki (Abril 2006–Marzo 2007, como presentador) * D no Gekijō (Septiembre 2006–Septiembre 2007) * Nōnai Esthe IQ Supli (Mayo 2004– sigue en la actualidad) * Ainori (Abril 2006– sigue en la actualidad, como presentador) * Dokusen! Kinyōbi no Kokuhaku (Octubre 2007– sigue en la actualidad) Curiosidades *'JPop Grupo:' WaT *'Familia:' Nacido de padre germano-americano y madre japonesa es conocido en todo Japón como "the half-American who can only speak Japanese", (el medio americano que sólo puede hablar japonés), ya que nació y se crió en Japón. Tiene un hermano mayor *'Apodo:' Ei-chan (dado por Koike Teppei) *'Estudios:' graduado en el instituto Nihon University Sakuragaoka *'Debut:' A los 4 años en el papel de Chip para el musical ''the Four Seasons. Se convirtió en un niño prodigio gracias al programa Tensai Terebi-kun (天才テレビくん, Tensai Terebi-kun?) donde ya tocaba el bajo y el piano a los 10 años, en las actuaciones en directo también tocaba el órgano y la guitarra a partir de los 17 *Fue criado por su abuela, debido a los viajes de negocios de ambos padres. *La Johnny's Entertainment, intentó que fichara por su agencia, pero debido a que a Eiji no le gustaba bailar, y por el contrario si la comedia (cosa que en la Johnys no es muy afin) rechazó su oferta y ficho por la Ever Green Entertainment gracias a la recomendación de Hiromi Go, donde más tarde conocería a su compañero de grupo Koike Teppei con el que formaría WaT. *Es uno de los mejores comediantes "jóvenes" de Japón, y cuenta con el respeto y ayuda de su admirado Yamazaki Housei entre otros. *En 2010, estuvo envuelto amoroso en un escándalo con Oshima Yuko, ya que se habían vuelto muy cercanos. Sin embargo, el rumor fue negado por ambos. *Es fan del equipo japonés de béisbol Saitama Seibu Lions. *'WaT:' se formó en el 2002 junto con Koike Teppei, en cuyos inicios tenían una relación un tanto difícil pero que en la actualidad a cambiado a ser casi reconocidos como hermanos, según los medios comparten las navidades desde hace ya 4 años. El primer año se hicieron juntos un purikura en el distrito de Shinjuku, el segundo año corrieron una maratón para celebrar el rodaje de su primer videoclip, el tercer año comieron en el Salisbury Steak Restaurant, y el cuarto año tuvieron un encuentro de fans por WaT así como la celebración del rodaje de Lovely Complex. Comenzaron con actuaciones callejeras hasta que en el 2004 lanzaron un CD sin promotor reconocido. Ya en agosto de 2005, ficharon con Universal Music Group que los hizo debutar en noviembre del mismo año, siguen activos habiendo lanzado su último single en marzo de 2008 y tienen preparado un Dvd para Junio del mismo año. Han sido el grupo que menos tiempo pasó desde su debut hasta su invitación para participar en el Kōhaku Uta Gassen. Al igual que su compañero de grupo compagina también su debut en solitario. *Eiji Wentz anunció que a partir de octubre de 2018 hará una pausa en sus actividades en Japón y se mudará a Londres para estudiar teatro. Espera convertirse en actor en el West End de Londres. Wentz planea continuar sus estudios en Londres por 1 1/2 años. Enlaces *Perfil (Burning Production) *Sitio Oficial *Sitio Oficial (UNIVERSAL MUSIC JAPAN) *Blog Oficial *Wikipedia Japonesa Galería 7320_952775.jpg Wentz Eiji.jpg Wentmage.jpg wentzeiji.jpg wentz.jpg Wentseiji5.jpg Categoría:Burning Production Categoría:JActor Categoría:JCantante Categoría:JPresentador Categoría:JComediante Categoría:JModelo